


Riddle Me This

by MaskofN



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofN/pseuds/MaskofN
Summary: After a few months of marriage, Goku is ready to share some of his past with his wife...
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Riddle Me This

It’s a pleasantly sunny day in Mount Paozu. The sky is light blue and cloudless, and the wind is blowing through the forest, causing the trees to sway gently. Goku is in the backyard doing his morning workout routine, preparing for the next fight that would inevitably come his way someday. He’s grinning widely as he feels his muscles stretch with every punch and kick he throws. He hears the door behind him open and close and sees Chi-Chi standing there. He grins. "Hey, Chi-Chi! How's it goin'?"

  
Chi-Chi smiles and leans up against the house, wiping her hands on her apron. “What are you training so hard for? We’ve had peace for a few years now.”

  
Goku shrugs. "Hey, you know me! I love me some trainin'. And y'never know when the next fight's gonna come along," He chuckles and sits down on the grass, deciding to take a breather. He then pats the space next to him. "Why don't you sit down? It’s a nice day and I'd love to share it with you." He says, smiling warmly.

  
Chi-Chi looks back at the kitchen. _Breakfast is still cooking but I can step away_ , she thinks. With a sigh she sits down next to Goku, taking in the nice day around them. “It’s beautiful out, isn’t it?”

  
"Yeah, it is," says Goku, wrapping an arm around Chi-Chi’s shoulder, "It's gorgeous out. Just like you."

  
”Goku, you’re being silly.” She blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

  
"Nah, I don't think so! You're gorgeous." Goku smiles broadly. _I love it when she blushes, it’s so cute._ And then a thought occurs to him..."Chi-Chi, I have a riddle for ya. Wanna hear it?"

  
Chi-Chi frowns and look at her husband curiously, “A riddle?”

  
"Yeah! It's an old favorite of mine." Goku grins widely, "It goes like this: 'What can be shown, but not seen?'" He gazes at Chi-Chi intently.

  
”Hmm...gosh, that’s a really hard question, dear.” Chi-Chi ponders and looks up at the sky, thinking about her husbands riddle. _What does he mean?_

  
Goku scoots a little closer to Chi-Chi, so their noses are almost touching. "Want me to give you a hint?” He asks slyly. Chi-Chi nods, and Goku leans forward to kiss her deeply. Her eyes go wide in surprise but she wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. 

  
She then pulls away, smiling, but then her smile disappears. “Goku…you didn’t answer the riddle.”

  
Goku leans back. "The answer's love, Chi-Chi. That's what you can show, but can't see. Besides, I couldn't pass an opportunity to kiss ya," He added, winking.

  
Chi-Chi smirks and hits Goku’s arm playfully, ”When did you get so sappy?” She teases, although secretly loving it. 

  
"Heh. I dunno, but I'm not complainin'," Goku grins as he playfully hits her arm back. He then gets a reminiscent gleam in his eyes. "Actually, that was a riddle my Grandpa Gohan told me when I was a kid. It's how he taught me about love."

  
Chi-Chi’s eyes soften and she responds quietly, “You’ve never told me that.”

  
"Yeah...I didn't, did I?" Goku sighs and leans back on the grass. "That riddle always stuck with me. Somehow, I knew I'd tell it to someone else someday. And then you come along.”

  
Chi-Chi reaches over and grabs Goku’s hand in the grass. “What else did Gohan teach you about love?”

  
Goku has to think about that for a moment. He then responds, "He taught me that love isn't just a feeling, it involves being patient and kind, even when you don't like it. Like, loving someone might not always feel good, but it’s worth it."

  
”It is, isn’t it. Do you think your grandpa thought you’d get married?” Chi-Chi asks curiously. It’s rare her husband opens up this much about Gohan so she takes advantage of this moment.

  
"Hmmm...honestly? I don't know. He never talked about it. I...was so young when he died," Goku frowns, wondering what Grandpa Gohan would think of Chi-Chi. _I'm sure he'd love you but I wish he got to see you._

  
Chi-Chi smiles at Goku and squeezes his hand in the grass, “Well, he would have been proud, Goku. He raised a kind and loving man. Someone who I care for deeply.”

  
Goku smiles and squeezes her hand back. "Thanks, Chi-Chi. I know he would've loved you. He never had kids of his own, only adopted me. I'm sure he would've loved a daughter in law."

  
”I wished I met him. But, what’s got you thinking about all this?”

  
Goku looks up to the skies as the wind blow through the grass. "Seeing you just reminded me of that riddle and how things have changed since then. Grandpa Gohan used to be the person I loved the most. But now, it's you!"

  
”Oh Goku! You’re being so romantic today. You’re usually not so...open with your feelings. At least since I’ve known you. It’s nice.”

  
"Yeah, I've never talked to you about this, have I?" He chuckles. "It's funny. I just felt like sharing a riddle with ya and now you're learning so much about Grandpa Gohan. But that's good. I'm glad you're learning more about me."

  
”I’m enjoying it. So now that you’re married...do you feel differently about love?”

  
Goku ponders that question, remembering how he felt about love as a kid. "Yeah...I do, actually. It didn't make sense to me before, but now it does." He smiles. "I really love ya, Chi. And now I know what that means."

  
Her breath hitches and she pauses. _You’ve only said those words a handful of times and the first couple I couldn’t tell if you meant it._ She whispers, “You really mean it?”

  
Goku nods, looking at his wife as seriously as he can. "I do, Chi-Chi. I mean it now more than ever."

  
“Oh, Goku…” says Ch-Chi, her eyes watering.

  
He leans forward and whispers, "Do you...love me too?" It's so childish, he knows the answer. But he needs to hear it.

  
Chi-Chi searches his eyes and nod, “I do. I love you.”

  
Goku can see that she means it with all her heart. A single tear falls down his face. "Chi-Chi...."

  
Smiling, she speaks up, “I was so worried you wouldn’t be happy with me. People say I forced you into this because you’re a good man and keep your promises. I’m just glad to know they are wrong.”

  
"Huh?" Goku chuckles. "Who says that? I knew what I was doin' when I walked down the aisle." He laughs at some people's childish theories. "But yeah, no matter what people say, I love you. And that's not changing anytime soon." He sniffs, smelling something from the kitchen and perks up. "Hey, I think we should get some breakfast before it overcooks!"

  
Distracted, Chi-Chi asks, “Huh-oh crap!” She stands up and races into the kitchen, quickly turning down the stove heat. She’s still getting use to cooking, let alone cooking for Goku of all people.

  
Goku heads inside with her, laughing all the way. Breakfast is a little burnt but still tasty, and this time Goku takes his time with his food as he enjoys the company of his bride. Goku spends the rest of his morning reminiscing about Grandpa Gohan and looks up to the heavens, knowing he’s up there. 

  
_I love you, Grandpa. Thanks for making me who I am…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This was a lot of fun to write. If you're a big Yu-Gi-Oh fan like myself, you may have recognized the riddle Goku asked...heh. "Something you can show, but can't see." It stuck with me and I really thought it worked with GoChi. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
